


He was a Firefighter and she was Pregnant?

by NewGirl03



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl03/pseuds/NewGirl03
Summary: Daryl is at the end of a long night shift at the Fire house when their last call changes his life.





	He was a Firefighter and she was Pregnant?

With only half hour left of his shift, Daryl was looking forward to getting home and crashing out, it had been a quiet night at the Fire house, but he hadn't managed to get any sleep, he noticed the other guys getting up so he headed to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. Just as he was about to take his first sip the alarm sounded, and they headed out on the truck. "Three car collision" they were infromed over the radio.

"It's icy probably some idiot speeding" Morgan said as they turned onto the bridge where the accident had happened.

As they got out of the truck they took in the scene, one car on its roof, another teetering on the edge with the third hit up the back. "Dixon, get a line on that car, secure it" Aaron called. Daryl pulled the winch over hooking it up to the car on the edge, pulling it tight to keep it from going anywhere. He noticed Rick check the car on its roof, noting the car had no driver but him calling out the driver had likely been drunk due to the empty bottles now smashed agains the roof.

Dale and T-Dog were working on the second car, working on prying the passenger door open to access the driver. Daryl opened the back door to the car carefully "you gotta try not to move for me" he told the driver only seeing her blonde hair shaking, she was crying shaking her head more "we gotta move the other car to pull you to safety."

"You don't understand" she whimpered.

"I know you're likely in a lot of pain, but you have to stop moving" he moved his hands to support her neck hoping she hadn't already done too much damage.

"I was trying to get to the hospital, the baby is coming" she breathed heavily.

Daryl leaned over and looked at her seeing her protruding belly "shit" he mumbled. 

Rick came over "shouldn't be long we've got the driver out just need to tow the car out" he explained.

"Rick you gotta get us outta here quick, don't want no baby born on the edge" Daryl told him pointedly, he knew Rick understood as he nodded "I'm Daryl can you tell me your name."

"Beth Greene" she whispered.

"Can you feel the baby moving?" Daryl asked, she nodded a little "thats good, paramedics are here, one of them is gonna take over" he said making a motion to move.

"Don't you leave me" she demanded her hand flying up to keep his on her neck.

"I'm not going anywhere" Daryl promised "can we call someone for you, the Dad?"

"He'll be at the hospital with my sister" Beth told him.

"That's good you've got a supportive family" Daryl glanced out seeing they were ready to pull them back from the edge "alright Beth, it's almost time, just keep breathing" he noticed her contractions getting closer together "that's good you're doing great" she closed her eyes as the car began to be pulled back onto the road, the next moments were a blur as her door was pulled open and her seat belt cut off being taken from her car on a back board.

"Daryl" she called as they wheeled her toward the ambulance, Daryl paused before jogging over to her "can you go with me?" her eyes watering as she looked at him.

Daryl looked over to Morgan "go we got this, shifts over anyway." Daryl took her hand as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

Her contractions were getting closer and closer together, he started worrying they wouldn't make it to the hospital before she gave birth, but they pulled up just in time for her to start pushing he was helping push her bed before the Doctors stopped him "find Maggie my sister" Beth shouted to him.

Daryl walked up to the receptionist area "where's your maternity ward?"

"Level 5" she gestured over to the elevator. 

Daryl headed up to the right floor, not really sure how he would find Beth's sister, but sure enough as the doors opened he happened to over hear a woman talking "she's not here, she left before us, she lives closer than we do how can she not be here?" he could hear the fear in the womans voice.

"Beth'll be here" he heard the man with her assure her.

He walked over "Maggie Greene?"

"Yes" she took in his uniform "what happened, was there a fire where's Beth?"

"No fire, your sister was involved in a car accident, she's a little banged up but they said her and the baby are going to be just fine, they had to take her straight to a delivery room" Daryl explained looking over at the man with Maggie "you must be the Dad?"

"Yeah Glenn Rhee, can you show us where she is?" he questioned, Daryl nodded motioning for them to follow him, he noted the two held hands but shook his head realising they had just found out that Beth had been in a car accident and probably looked for support.

"They took her through there told me to wait out here, I guess until the baby is born" Daryl stood to one side as they waited, he didn't know why he was still there he didn't owe this family anything, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

They weren't waiting long before a nurse came out and called for Beth Greene's family, Maggie and Glenn followed her through, leaving Daryl alone once more wondering why he had stuck around. The nurse returned for him half hour later, telling him Beth wanted to see the man that saved her, he walked into the room hoping he wasn't intruding, she was sat up in bed smiling at him as he walked in. 

"Hi" Beth grinned at him.

"Hey" Daryl walked closer "where's the babe?"

"With Glenn and Maggie, they set up a room for them upstairs" Beth explained, realising Daryl was still looking at her confused she laughed "I guess I didn't mention in the madness, Tommy isn't mine, Maggie can't have kids so I offered to be her surrogate, so I was driving my self to the hospital two days over due when that asshole ran me off the road, you don't know how scared I was to give birth in the footwell, sorry life story and all that" she looked at her hands grasped in her lap shyly.

"You don't know how glad I am to here that, I thought Glenn was cheating on you and I was gonna have to break it to you over your newborn" Daryl said making her laugh "Tommy was fine no damage from the accident?"

"There gonna keep him for observation for a few hours, but they think he'll be home by this evening" Beth told him.

"And what about you?" Daryl asked.

"I guess I'll wait around, I can't exactly drive home" Beth sighed "thank you Daryl, for sticking around."

"You're welcome, is there anything else I can do for you, do you need anything?" Daryl offered.

"Do you know where they took my car?" Beth shook her head knowing it would be a write off and would have to call her insurance "Maggie already called everyone we know before I arrived, so she's going to have so many visitors today" she sighed "I just want to go home."

"What time are you being discharged?" Daryl asked noting it was now just gone nine and his shift finished at seven.

"Eleven I think, I have to double check with the Doctor, but I was lucky I have a few bruises from the accident, and no complications from giving birth" Beth explained.

"Alright, I gotta go get my truck from the station get changed" he said gesturing to his uniform "but I'll be back around eleven."

"You'd do that, haven't you like been awake all night?" Beth questioned, Daryl nodded "I'd appreciate it."

"I'll see you in a bit" Daryl gave her a nod as he left the room.

Beth was discaharged but Daryl still hadn't returned, she hoped he hadn't lied to her but she couldn't help feeling dissapointed as she made her way up to the maternity ward, she took a look through the window and saw Glenn and Maggie sat together whilst her Dad held Tommy her Mum leaning in close too, she felt angry that they hadn't bothered to visit her. She turned on her heel and repeatedly pressed the elavator button, running into someone as soon as the doors opened, "I'm sorry" she muttered looking up.

"Beth" Daryl grabbed her by the shoulders "they said you were discharged I figured I'd find you with your family."

Beth shook her head "can you take me home?"

"Of course" Daryl lead her into the elavator where he pressed the button for the ground floor, he watched her fold her arms in on her self almost shrinking into the corner, he lead her out to her truck, she was walking quite slowly but he assumed that was due to being sore from everything she had been through in the past few hours.

Beth gave him instructions on how to get to her apartment, but other than that she didn't speak much and Daryl didn't think it was his place to ask too many questions. "So this is me" she looked up she lived above a small book store that she managed, she had to hire a new guy to cover whilst she was incapable of doing much lifting "can I offer you coffee or something as a thank you."

"Sure" he nodded following her out of the truck, coffee wasn't the best idea, he really needed to be getting to sleep soon he was just so glad that tonight was his night off.

"Come in" she said as she unlocked apartment door and let them in "so coffee" she said making her way to the tiny kitchen, she hated that it was so small since she loved to cook but the apartment came with the job so she didn't have much choice.

"Do you have tea?" he asked, she nodded offering him a variety.

They sat on the sofa next to eachother slowly sipping their tea, she turned the TV on so they weren't sat in complete silence "was this weird me inviting you in for tea?"

"A little" Daryl admitted making her blush "but maybe we could do this another day, I mean one where I've had some sleep and you don't give birth to your sisters baby?"

"I'd like that" Beth smiled sweetly at him as she moved to get more comfortable "don't mind if I fall asleep" she whispered yawning, she drifted off pretty quickly, and Daryl couldn't do much to keep his eyes open and ended up falling asleep right there on her couch, where he was sure they would spend much more time in the future.


End file.
